Junjou Love
by mikuridaigo
Summary: The Junjou characters and their lives. Terrorist: “Wow Shinobu-chin, I didn’t realize you were talented with your hands.” “We haven’t had sex yet.”
1. Chapter 1

Junjou Love

Chapter 1:

**I do no down Junjou Romantica **

* * *

**Egoist**

Hiroki stood in the middle of the room, well not the middle. More like slightly north of the middle of the room. Whatever, close enough. The aura of anger surrounded him as he stared at the big black wooden thing right in the middle of the room, taking up so much space that you couldn't even get the to the couch! It's three legs hit the carpet, obviously going to leave marks later when he moves it out. A bench was sitting right in front of the many black and white keys, sitting at the mouth with the head popped open. Sure it wasn't as big as the others, but how the hell did the movers get it inside the door anyway? And he quit playing with that thing many years ago, probably even before high school started! The shining black ivory glistened against the setting sun, and an imaginary tune was being played.

Yes, it was his piano.

Days before, he received a call from Akihiko, telling him that his mother sent the author two cases of strawberries, and his old piano. Apparently it was taking up space in their house, and since he never told her his new address, she sent it to Akihiko to take care of it. Hiroki told his friend to just sell it, or take it to charity, or donate to some high school, but it somehow ended up in the middle of his home, sitting there, watching him.

Oh the days of his childhood, of every Wednesday when he took his piano lessons. Remembrance of when his hands turned stiff and red from pressing onto the keys, and that horrible mentor, screaming at him and hitting his hand with a ruler every little mistake. He played many songs and recitals and knew all the notes than a boy his age could have ever known. After a while, he stopped, knowing that he basically mastered the piano and could move on to better things in life, like Akihiko. But even so, the piano stayed in his house, and once in a while he would play a tune, but that was on rare occasions.

And now it has come back to haunt him. 'You thought you got rid of me huh Hiro-chan? Well, now I'm back! Muhahaha!' That damn piano. It knew where Hiroki was this whole time, he was just waiting until the man let his guard down, and then POOF, and it was there. "Ugh, how the hell am I supposed to get rid of it now?"

Thinking of a way to get rid of the door, he didn't even notice that the front door opened. "Tadaima!" Nowaki called out happily.

Hiroki turned around, totally shocked that his lover was home early. "Okaeri, you're home early."

"Yes, the hospital had many employees, so they let me go home. Ah! Hiro-san, you ordered a piano?" Nowaki walked to the piano, his blue eyes glistened like a child, who had first seen his first toy, or an awestricken teen, gawking at his first love.

"No, my mom wanted to get rid of it so she sent it to Akihiko. I told him to get rid of it too, but he sends it over here instead! Damn writer…"

Nowaki smiled as he sat on the bench and lightly brushed his hands over the keys. "You used to play, right Hiro-san?"

Hiroki snorted, the reminiscences coming back to haunt him. "Yeah, but like I said, I quit when I mastered it."

Smiling at his greatness, Nowaki pressed onto one key with his left hand, making a low sound. He then glided his right hand to the very end of the keys, making a very soft and high note. Nowaki then moved his hands to the middle of the piano, where the Middle C was. As if trying to play a song, Nowaki pressed down on random keys, trying his best not to smash it. The sound was nothing more than thunder in the sky as Hiroki jumped.

"Oi! You're going to break it! Move aside." Hiroki pushed Nowaki so that he was on the edge of the seat as Hiroki sat down. "You press down lightly for a short, quick tune, or press it hard for a deeper and longer sound, like this." Hiroki gave an example by playing a couple of notes. "See?"

"Yes I do, you're really amazing at the piano Hiro-san." Nowaki's hands trailed from the bench to Hiroki's left hand that was on the piano keys.

Blushing, Hiroki looked back to the piano. "Amazing? An idiot can play this crappy instrument!"

This only caused Nowaki to laugh. "Then I must be your idiot because I can't play at all!"

"Then you're really my idiot." With his left hand being held, Hiroki allowed his right hand to play a small song on the keys. Minutes later, Nowaki's face brightens up, give Hiroki that 'There's something I want to tell you' look.

But before he even said anything, Hiroki could already tell what he was going to say. "Hell no!"

"But Hiro-san, I want to hear you play!" Nowaki whined.

"No! Do you know who much I had to suffer just to play this thing! I could still here it taunting me! Forget it! I'm cooking dinner!" Just as Hiroki stood up from the bench to walk to the kitchen, Nowaki grasped his hand. "Hey! Do you want me to feed you or not?"

However, Nowaki's answer was in his pool blue eyes. The eyes that was pleading for something, something special from his beloved Hiro-san. Whether it was sex, or just to hold him, it was always something special. "Will you play a song for me, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki knew he couldn't win against those eyes, so he sat back down. "Okay, but just one song, then I'm getting rid of it."

"Of course Hiro-san, what are you going to play?"

Hiroki placed his hand to his chin, pondering to what he was going to play. Then an idea struck him. "Um, this is something I came out with on my own when I was younger. But… I can't remember all the notes, so just bear with it okay?"

"Okay Hiro-san."

Placing his hands over the keys like he used to, he imagined the keys that were being played. It started off with C sharp on the right hand side of the piano, followed by a high A, then a lower E. Soon, the sound began to flow together and stuck together like a puzzle. Of course, he couldn't remember all the notes, so along the way he made up new notes, which he had to admit, sounded better than he thought it would. The tune was composed of long and short keys, most on the right side. In Hiroki's mind, it symbolized loneness and sadness. He remembered composing it during a typhoon when he was younger, and fixed it up when he felt sad. In fact, parts of the song were from horror or drama films he watched.

But to Nowaki, it was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard, and what made it more meaningful was by the person who was playing it. To him, the melody was light and calming, as if he was just floating on a cloud as he listened to the sweet melody. Closing his eyes, he visualized just himself and Hiroki, in a beautiful area, not really knowing where, but the same song playing throughout. Just the two and that song.

Then, the song ended. Hiroki took his fingers off the keys. "How was that?"

"That was… beautiful Hiro-san…"

Hiroki stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing himself some water. "You don't have to flatter me you know." He said, coming back and sat next to his boyfriend.

"I'm not, Hiro-san that was really beautiful. Thank you for playing your song for me." Leaning over, he kissed Hiroki tenderly for a short period. Releasing, Nowaki smiled, making Hiroki blush. "So, what's the name of the song?"

Hiroki only shrugged as he tapped on the keys again. "I don't know… I just came up with it. Typhoon I guess…"

"Oh? And why is that?" Nowaki asked curiously.

"Well… I came up with it when there was a typhoon once. It wasn't a very big or strong one, but I could remember my parents being out, and since Akihiko wasn't with me, I was alone. They didn't even bother to call to see if I was alright. I guess I was just lonely at the time…"

Sensing the lonesomeness in his voice, Nowaki turned Hiroki around so that they were facing and embraced his lover, holding him close. "But now you're not alone Hiro-san… please never feel that way." Hiroki placed his hand on Hiroki's hand, nodding 'okay'. "Do you still want to get rid of the piano?"

Hiroki nuzzled on Nowaki's chest, hugging him back. "No… but, where are we going to put it?"

Nowaki thought for a moment, thinking of any empty space, besides the living room, that they can place the piano in. "If we move the books in our room to the living room, it could stay there."

"Ah… okay…" Hiroki cuddled closer to his lover as Nowaki placed a kiss on his forehead, then lifting his chin to kiss those sweet lips. "Thank you Nowaki… love you…"

"I love you too, my precious pianist…"

* * *

Author's Note: This is an idea I had for ages! It was going to be a one shot, but then I had this drabble idea for Romantica, and then Terrorist! So I guess this is going to be a bunch of random stories. Hope you liked this one! I didn't want anyone to forget Hiroki's childhood, and the piano he mention in season 1 episode 9, or Junjou Minimum in volume 4. So… please review! Romantica coming your way!

And I guess I could say that I know now Hiroki feels. I used to play the piano too, but it's not like the teacher really did whip me with a ruler, but I didn't really like her. As for the song he was playing, I don't know if it's notes to an actual song, but it's something I, too, made up in my spare time… but it hasn't been completed yet… doubt it ever will be… So like I said, review please! Once again, sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Junjou Love

Chapter 2

Summary: Misaki and Akihiko have been feeling a bit depressed, but mostly Misaki. So... is a little tickling the cure?

Note: So thanks for the REVIEWS you guys. I mean, thanks for the favorites and stuff, but I really want to hear your reviews please!

* * *

**Romantica**

Misaki lay on the couch, sighing helplessly as he held Suzuki-san in his arms. Lately he and Akihiko have had so much work that they barely got to see each other. Hiroki has been giving out many assignments, and so has his other professors at the university. Next to that is his job, which he's been working almost full time since the other guy quit. Akihiko hasn't left his office for nearly a week, trying to finish two manuscripts for his novel and a column for a magazine. Both haven't seen each other for that time period, nor have they touched each other. Not that Misaki wanted it! Or did he? Either way, they still sleep in the same bed, but the two are just too tired to do anything but sleep. Luckily for Misaki, he had no work, but unfortunately Akihiko did.

The boy toppled over so that he was lying on his side, with Suzuki-san still in his arms. He wasn't doing anything really, but he wanted to be with his boyfriend. But like before, he wouldn't admit it.

After staring mindlessly at nothing for several minutes, the door opened, revealing a worn out Akihiko. His hair was sticking in many directions, his tie and shirt undone along with baggy eyes and a worn out cigarette in his mouth. He staggers over to the couch and leans over it. "Hey…"

"Ah, you look terrible!" Misaki exclaimed, pushing Suzuki-san aside. He then went on his knees to help Akihiko fix his shirt, tie and hair before taking the cigarette out. "Geez, you should have taken a break!"

"Ahh… My Misaki is so caring…" still tired, but with little energy, he draped himself over Misaki and gave him a hug.

"As if… you just look like you crawled out of a hole for 20 years…" But instead of moving, he hugged him back, happy that he could be held in his arms once again. Akihiko put himself together and kissed the younger man, suddenly full of energy.

"Thank you, but I think I need to recharge…" suddenly, he jumped over the couch and landed on top of Misaki. "So, ready to cum?" Misaki opened his mouth furiously to yell at him, but was taken by a sudden kiss. Akihiko's hand glided up to hold Misaki's as he deepened his attack. Seconds later, he released for the need of air. He expected a flustered Misaki who should be somewhat smiling, but instead he received a flustered Misaki, who turned away. "Misaki, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing…"

"No really… you look sad." His large hands brushed away Misaki's bangs. "Please, tell me."

Misaki looked back at his lover, who gave out a worried expression. Misaki sighed as he answered. "Well it's just that… you haven't touched me for a while… so I sort of forgotten what places I enjoyed to be touched and all…"

Chuckling, Akihiko kissed Misaki's red cheek. "I'm sorry, but it seems that I've forgotten your sensitive places too… Maybe this spot?" he asked, touching Misaki's ribs, causing him to laugh.

"Haha! I-I don't think so…"

For some reason, hearing Misaki laugh like that made Akihiko happy. Sure it wasn't him moaning his name out, but close enough. "Oh, are you ticklish? What about here then?" this time, he touched the lower ribs, his hand trailing up and down only in that area.

"Ah… hahaha! S-stop Usagi-san! I-I'm ticklish there! Haha!" Misaki squirmed under the author, trying to stop him by pushing him off with his hands. "P-please! Hahaha!" As much as he pleaded, Misaki really wanted Akihiko to keep going. He loved it when Akihiko touched him, no matter where it was. Those skilled fingers danced around Misaki's body, but not touching his erogenous zone. The teasing was driving Misaki wild as he felt himself grow hard. "U-Usagi-san! Haha! I-I can't take it anymore!" Laughing so hard, he felt tears form at the corner of his eyes, but in pleasure. Pushing him off, he wiped his eyes. "Oh Usagi-san…"

"Mmm… Misaki…" Akihiko wrapped his arms around him again, kissing his forehead. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, much better… thank you Usagi-san." Pulling him back on the couch, Misaki set him so that Akihiko's back was against the cushion and straddled his lap. But as he sat on the other man, he felt his groin press against something as hard as him. "You know what Usagi-san; I think I found your tickle spot too."

"Oh really, where?"

"Hm, right here." Misaki pressed his hand against Akihiko's hardness and rubbed up and down. "Do you like that?"

"Oh… yes… K-keep on going Misaki…" Groaning in pleasure, the silver hair man began to undo Misaki's jeans. "Yes… k-keep doing that…" Rubbing faster, Misaki also began to undo Akihiko's pants. "Misaki… I love you."

"I love you too Usagi-san. Please… touch me again…"

"Of course…"

* * *

So hope this one was good! And please...PLEASE review! Sorry for any grammar/spelling/puncuation mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

Junjou Love

Chapter 3

Summary: Shinobu can't cook, so what about origami?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I guess begging helps! Just kidding, sorry, just like Qatari-sama said in one of her stories, she's a review whore and so am I. And to ~shadow~, I wanted to make chapter 2 longer with the sex, but I decided to keep it T rated. But If I have some spare time, I'll make it a one-shot just for you!

So here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Terrorist:**

"Eat." Shinobu said placing the stir fried cabbage on the table. Miyagi stared at the nearly-burned cabbage strips sitting next to the rice, that he made, and miso soup (Instant). It was just a typical terrorist dinner at Miyagi's place. Before Shinobu sat down, he passed out the napkins, which were shaped like cranes. "Itadakimasu." They both said. But before Miyagi touched his food, he took the crane napkin and smiled. "Wow Shinobu-chin, I didn't realize you were talented with your hands."

"We haven't had sex yet."

"It wasn't supposed to refer to that!" Miyagi wanted to slap himself for making his remark sound so sexual. "I just mean… with all the technology like video games and such rarely anyone does these homemade crafts. It's really nice, especially yours, it's cute." He then unfolded the crane and placed it on his lap.

Shinobu ate some rice and drank his soup before answering. "You like that kind of stuff? I was just bored."

"They're really nice. I haven't made origami since I was a child, so it's nice seeing another one. But anyway, let's eat!" Miyagi picked up some cabbage and rice with his chopsticks and began to eat, the whole origami subject was now gone… for him anyway.

On the other side of the table, Shinobu was thinking of a new way to impress Miyagi, since it was obvious his cooking wasn't the one.

--

"Arg… soooo much work…" Miyagi sighed, resting his head on the desk. "Where's my Kamijou when you need him? Whatever… I have to finish this." Sitting up, he opened one of his books, which then fell onto the floor. But as he picked it up, he noticed something sticking out from one of the pages. Seeing that it was a different colored paper, he took it out.

"Huh?" The paper was folded somewhat in half, but with two very skinny folded pieces sticking out on each end, one almost in the shape of a beak. He pulled down the bigger flaps to reveal an origami crane. "Aw, this is pretty cute. I wonder who left his here-

The door swung open with Hiroki coming inside, holding a book. "Oi Professor, I have a question about page twenty-eight in-

"Ah Kamijou! My sweet honey! Thank-you!" The older man ran up to his assistant and gave him an unwanted hug. "I didn't know you were great with your hands!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?! I'm not having sex with you!" Hiroki blurted out, throwing his book at him.

"Ow! Why does everyone get the wrong impression when I say that?!"

"Well, what else is it suppose to mean?! Have you not been reading Akihiko's books?!" However, Kamijou didn't realize that the professor didn't know that Akihiko wrote BL novels.

"Yeah I have, but what does that have to do with hands?!"

"Because he- ARG! Never mind!" Hiroki picked up his book and sat at his desk, returning to the page he had questioned about and decided to answer it himself. Miyagi went back to his desk and picked up the crane.

"So I guess you didn't make this?" he asked, holding it up to Hiroki.

The other man took a glance at it and went back to his book. "No, why would I make such childish things?"

"Hm, I wonder who did then…"

---

"So someone just left this crane in my book! Weird, huh Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi pondered, eating more of the semi-burned cabbage. He was so into the mysterious origami crane that he didn't realize the taste of the vegetable. Shinobu's chopsticks almost broke off when Miyagi said this. Last night he said he like origami, and that Shinobu's folding was cute! How did this man not notice that the crane was made by him? "So what do you think Shinobu-chin?"

Shinobu slammed his hand down the table, trying his best not to show is angered face. "I'll do the dishes tonight." He grabbed his plate and set it in the sink, running the water. Miyagi just sat there, confused.

---

Days later:

Miyagi noticed that he hasn't gotten an origami crane in a few days after that conversation with Shinobu. As smart as he is, he didn't put two and two together and just expected it was a shy Kamijou trying to express his gratitude to his superior. But when he opened his door to the office, there was Hiroki, standing in the middle of the room… filled with origami cranes. "Professor…?"

"Wow! These are amazing!" Miyagi didn't care that their office was invaded by the paper birds, but was astonished by the different sizes and colors they were. Some were even hanging off the ceiling! "Did you do this my honey?" he asked with flirty eyes.

"Like hell I would! I have no time for arts and crafts! Just get these things out!" Kamijou grabbed a couple of cranes, about to place them in the trash when Miyagi grabbed him.

"Please no! They're sooo special!!!" Miyagi whined like a child. Hiroki gave up, not wanting to put up with the man.

"Fine, but I'm working outside until these things go away!" Kamijou grabbed a stack of papers and book and left the room, leaving Miyagi being able to appreciate the paper birds.

At dinner, he did the same to Shinobu: expressing his love for the craft and still not knowing who did it. This calls for drastic measures.

---

The next day at the exact same time, Miyagi entered his office. But instead of a new load of cranes, there was small origami lucky stars sitting on his desk. Smiling, he took one and examined it. "These are so small and cute! I wonder how this person did it…" He was about to swipe them off his desk to put it somewhere safe when he noticed it was set up in a pattern. He traced it lightly with his fingers, trying to uncovered what it meant. "Ah! It's a name! T-Takatsuki S-Shinobu…" And just like one of Kamijou's books, it hit him right in the head.

It was Shinobu who was making the origami.

Immediately, after grabbing a few cranes and stars, he ran out of his office and got into his car and drove off to Shinobu's university.

---

"Hey, Shinobu!" Miyagi called out of his car as he saw the students leaving the building. Usually Miyagi would wait for his lover to notice that he was there, since an older man calling him looked kind of strange, but he really wanted to talk to his lover.

Shinobu saw him and went into the car. "Thanks for picking me up-hmph?!"

Miyagi grabbed the boy's head and pulled him into a kiss and used his other hand to hold him down. Seconds later, he released, hugging his young lover. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

He reached into his pocket and took out the crane and the stars. "For these… they are very nice…"

Shinobu crossed his arms and pouted, blushing. "Took you a while to notice."

"Sorry, but you are always trying with your cooking, I didn't realize that you did these." Miyagi started to car and continued to talk. "How were you able to make so many of them?"

"Easy, don't sleep." Shinobu yawned and leaned against Miyagi's shoulder.

The seme ruffled Shinobu's hair and kissed him again. "Thank you my love."

"Hm… love you too…" he responded before finally being about to fall asleep.

* * *

Author's note: Wow this one was long. But this was just nothing more than a random idea, since there are many origami cranes sitting in my room. Don't you like the saying 'I didn't know you were great with your hands'? I didn't realize what I was writing until I checked it over and over. Sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes once again and thanks for the review! I really appreciate them! More please?


End file.
